The present invention relates to a system of identifying and differentiating between wires in a multi-wire environment, and more specifically, to lead wire identifiers or markers on electrical stimulation machines, generally referred to as “E-Stim machines” in physical therapy.
Standard E-Stim machines have long lead wires that reach from the patient to the machine. These wires look similar and are often tangled, making it difficult to differentiate which wire is plugged into which port on the machine, and/or which lead wire is going to which patient. The wires are often stretched several feet away from the machine, further causing technician confusion. This confusion sometimes causes incorrect placement of wires, resulting in the wrong stimulation being performed on the wrong patient, or wrong part of the patient's body.
As can be seen, there is a need for an efficient system of quickly and easily identifying and differentiating between the wires in a multi-wire environment.
It is desirable that this system includes color coded cord identification clamps (or “clamshells”) and clips, preferably in sets. It is desirable that the system can accommodate a variety of standard shapes and thicknesses of wires without sliding, and are shaped to prevent unwanted wire snagging.